Ruby Ravens: Odditys of Life
by bookie10florina9889
Summary: Oc centric, eventual good Luke, character death but maybe not who you'd think. A whole new perspective on monsters. Who said mortals were all weaklings? Angry gods, amused gods, seriously messed up immortals. A glimps on the older demis who have taken awesome jobs. And much much more. T for violent fights and slight horrific seans. Not a Oc x Percy!


**Ruby Ravens: The Oddity's of Life.**

 **By bookie10florina9889**

 **Tennesse the state we know for its contry music. Not many people think about Tennesse as the place to start a story. But I'm not people so enjoy something a little, how you say diffrent?**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

Ruby Ravens thats my name, I'm that slightly cubby girl over their behind the blue swing set. No not the perky blond with her friends a little more towards the willow tree's. No not the red headed woman in the black dress, ah a little bit more towards the black lamps.

Yah the one that's sitting alone on the red park bench reading a purple book. Yah that's me hazel eyes, light brown hair I'm hardly mutch to look at with my healthy size.

I'm just that someone you might pass by with out even sparing a single glance. The kid no one has time to notice because their to buisy existing. No don't get me wrong I'm as human as you. Plus despit my apperence I could tangle with kungfu masters if I really wanted.

But I'd rather only get in a fight worth the trouble. I do want human friends worth fighting for, I do. But so far I'd rather be alone then be around people who can't tell if I'm right next to them. Listening as they talk about my ugly pimple ridden face. If someone can't look me in the face it's their problem not mine.

I'm also rather good at pranking, and I'm learning as much as humanly posible for a 13 year old mind. But you don't wanna know all this boring stuff.

Nope you wanna know about the time I jumped on a giant one eyed dude's spicky back. In order to help out my only two mortal friends ever in the world. Who by the way disappered a week later when I was seven.

Oh and what about when I was nine? About the time I fell into the creek that lead to the river. That I can and will tell you was just a ways down the street from my place.

With woods surounding it and no one their to help me, and the water was fast enough to sweep me under. I swear on my life that I saw this transparent person made of water.

She halled me up out of that fast paced stream but then I passed out. Even so I remember the glow of her flowing watery blue hair rather well. As if I could reach out to touch her flowing hair.

Then their was a time when I was ten I could have swarn their was a bright red car driving across the blue sky. It had been dragging a big bright beam of sunshine with it. No joke I think something was malfuntioning, my brain or then likely...

But since then I started noticing things I hadn't before. Places that had once been diserted buildings or empty lots now had odd living or maybe non living things going in and out.

Although they sell the best donnuts and stuff, they used to find me odd when they where all kinds of weird them selfs. Their still not all friendly but what ever. I met a snake skinned lady with snakes for hair. She's just the sweatest woman and dispite her scales she's gorgous.

Well to me, I'm weird I know but she really is pretty. Nami thats her name and she was the one who actually brought me up to speed on what was going on with her skin.

The Greek Gods of Olympus are real and that world war three was starting. She and her other monster friends didn't like hurting people. But their were millions who had so much anger and hate.

So she and her friends taught me how to deffend my self and a lot more. It's not that strange their where actually a good number of mortal heros just as their where halflings.

Halfling's you know demigods, half greek god half mortal. I always thought the greek gods where a bunch of two timmers. It's still kinda cool the more I adapted the more I could see. But of corse I kept it all a secret from my family. I would be dumped of at the crazy ward if I told them.

Anyway back to me sitting on the bench. I was reading a rather interesting book when my bright green iphone rang. The song of Crazy Child 101 by The Monsters rang out. It was acually my favorite song.

It was writen by the Muses children Gregor, Lebi, and Slick their half something I can't even try to pronounce.

"Mortal hotline this is Ruby Ravens speaking, how may I help you this fine day?" I answered smiling slightly.

Nami's song like voice entered my ear. "Meet me at the shop it's urgent."

"I'll be right their." I stated before marking the page and starting towards the market distrect.

What was this urgentness about? Maybe some Demi got the wrong idea and dusted someone? Better not have I'll kick their ass.

I pondered senarios until I felt a slight tug on the back off my mind alerting me to turn into the muddy lot with my arm out. I felt the handle and pushed in alowing the Mist to cover my disaperince.

"Ruby darling." I grinned at the shop owner, Griple a tall blond litterly four eyed man he did in fact have two hazel gold eyes on the back of his head.

"Griple did Nami say something like urgent or meet up to you?" I asked as he placed the usual powdered donut and coffee on table ten.

"The lightning bolt hasn't been found yet and that blow hard sent his nefew and grand daughter to find it." He explained shortly I nodded.

"Immortal or.."

"Posideion has a demi child by the name off Percy Jackson." Griple answered already knowing my question.

"Wait so he already broke the outh before this guy even existed dosen't that mean it's not vallid anymore?" I asked confusedly greek immortal logic always gives me a headache.

"Thalia is a tree he feels the need to take Percy's life."

"But can't Sunny or Huntress heal her and make her not a tree anymore? Plus Death Man was the one who went after her in the first place not Water Guy." I said this carefully so no peeping gods could know to listen in even though they should hear it but my friends saftey came first.

"Zeus has no idea what is behind the thiefts." A snake scaled woman explained. "He asumes it is Death Lords doing while in fact it is their father."

"Lord of Time and those kids have no idea." Griple muttered sadly.

"And that is why I want you to go to the the Grate Arch the child of Athena won't be able to resist going." I froze their was one time I went to Kentucky to help out a girl who turned out to be a child of Aphrodite according to the letters she's written me.

"But what happens if they don't believe me I mean would you believe a girl who just ranomly approches you and says. 'Hi Kroney is behind it not Hidie.' I don't think so." I questioned rather frantic about the posibility they might kill me or something.

Notice I didn't mention my family they'll do almost anything to get me out of the house.

"Dice and Lacy can go with you as a exstra messure." Nami replied softely I groaned those two hated my guts.

"They hate me seriously Lacy even had Santonio try and eat me once."

"When was that?" She asked blinking I don't complain everytime I almost get killed it's a part of knowing things.

"Last month I think seriously I only turned her blue one time, it's not like I tried to dust her but no~" I complained rather childishly honestly it's not like I did it infront of people just Dice and their not boyfriend girlfriend or anything.

"Would you let them die with out trying to help?" Nami asked refuring to the demigods I rolled my eyes she knows me like a book she'd read a thousand and one times over.

"Ok ok I'll go pack and see how long I can be gone, tell them to meet up at the bus station in about two hours or I shall be forced to leave with out them." My sarcasam didn't amuse my friends.

In two hours was when the Dragonic Bus showed up it was in fact a bus run by a few older demigods. It was big gold and had spicky wheels that where on blue fire.

It was always a pleasure riding with children of Apollo and Hermes good company and such. The walk home was about 30 minuets well when you short cut threw the empty field and jump the back fence anyway.

"Hey mom my friends wanna go on a camping trip across contrey can I go?" I asked the strait bronze haired woman.

"Sure we can rent your room out for a week now." Was her reply I mentally rolled my eyes as I went up to the attic to grab a few things.

The attic was a dusty place full with old trinkets. this was the place my family liked to hord old family stuff. I felt a tug towards the locked room as always I followed the feeling of importance. This was actually a good type rather then my warnings. You have to listen to your soul sometimes if you wanna get anywhere.

This tug felt so heavy like if I took a step back it would drag me, so I took out the old key from my pocket. The door nob turned before I even placed the key inside I knew this ment a message from the Vision Glass.

Listen take heed of the foolish sky for he shall take.

Selfish ways will lead to death.

Enemys are your friends and your friends are your enemys.

The awakening shall bring your loss and you shall fail to protect them.

The hanting melody came from the woman trapped in the mirror on the far wall. She made me shiver you shall fail to protect them that unerved me to no end.

"You know you have a way with words." I informed but she just faded away.

I sighed and covered her back up, apparently she was my fathers family from way back. My dad used to tell me such fasinating storys. When he died he made sure I would get all of his trinkets and stuff. Sill I wondered how he came about all of the greek and roman stuff.

I sighed and grabbed my bow and quiver that gave me an unlimited yet varried choice of arrows, and a sniper that turned into any gun I wanted, and that reloaded automatically. I always carried my pocket knife that turned into a sword or if I ever get enough power you'll be the first to know.

I heard a click as I finished packing my bag. I turned to see a shimering in my mini fountain.

"Ruby." I saw a familiar child of the goddess of love in the old marble fountain.

"Sarah good timing I was about to leave." I said she frowned slightly.

"I just wanted to give you a heads up my dad said I could go to school in tennessee." I shifted slightly.

"Their are a lot of monsters around here plus my monster friends you know." I said I did want her to be around I really did but I also had to be pratical sometimes.

"I have training and if I can't do it my mom gave me a camp port." I nodded adapting that answer.

"Ok uh just try not to dust my friends." I ate a lemon candy before a thought came to me. "Hey about that tree you know Thalia." I wonder if she will ever not be a tree?

"What about her?" Sarah questioned she didn't know my history wih that particuraler daughter of the sky. Actually no one did except her boyfriend, heh she'd have gutted me for saying that out loud.

"Never mind, hey I might be visiting New York I'll message you when I'm by the tree but for now I have to get going."

"You look like your preparing for a fight." Sarah worriedly I smiled slightly.

"I have to help out some kid no biggy." I played her off and poked the image. "If I did it every other day." I mummered to myself idly plucking some coins out of the jar beside the fountan.

I walked threw the kitchen. "What are you looking for?" My brother questioned he was older then me and he actually cared once in awhile.

"I'm requirred to bring my own supplies and money it's a spurr of the moment thing." I explained off handedly and continued grabbing food and such.

 _ **Review please!**_


End file.
